The Wonderland adventures of Roxy and Vie
by slothely stego bazinga girl
Summary: Wi' write summary at a later date. Please read...if you dare. rate M for violence, language and a few suggestive scenes. OCsxall...for now


**hey all. This is part of me and DarkKitten666's series "the wonderland adventures of Roxy and Violet" which we RP on facebook. Be warned, there is insanity. DISCLAIMERS!**

**Roxy © DarkKitten666**

**Violet a.k.a Vie © Me**

**JnKnA © Quinrose**

******oh, and another thing, when during the story, the writing may be like 'this' or still in bold. If it's in italics, people are thinking, if it's in bold through a chapter, someone is talking to Le narrator. And if the italics are like _"this"_, Someone is muttering.**

* * *

**The wonderland adventures of Roxy an violet**

**Manwhores and Perverts**

A red headed girl sat on the stone edge of a fountain, bored out her mind.

_'Oh what to do...'_ She thought. She just started running her hand through the water, oblivious to the fact that she was being watched. Then suddenly,

"HI THERE~!" Someone came out of no-where and startled the red head, causing her to fall into the fountain.

"Oops, sorry~" The randomer said.

'_At least you wont have to worry about taking a bath'_ The randomer thought. The new person had denim shorts, high top converse and a black and purple...dino hoodie. Yes, it had the spikes going down her back and was adorn with a dinosaur zipper. The redhead just got out of the fountain, shoved the stranger away and ran. She had gotten lost in the woods so she sat down and looked at her clothes. Her purple top clung to her, the dye from her jeans had began to run a little and her feet were soaked due to the water that had got into her shoes.

"Oh great...it had to happen to me." The red head sighed.

"Hi~" The red head heard the same voice from the fountain. She turned round to get a better look at the stranger. Violet eyes, dark purple hair and glasses.

'Oh great, and eccentric computer nerd.' The red head thought.

"Why d-did you scare m-m-me like that back there?" She asked with a stutter. If there's anything the red is, she is definitely not a people person.

"I didn't mean to." The stranger pouted.

'What a funny accent' they both thought at the same time.

"Why hello ladies." Said a new voice.

"KYAAAAAA!" The red head screamed, running off.

"HEY! DON'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!" The purplette yelled, chasing after the soaked red head.

"Why don't you both wait and introduce yourselves." The new person, who happened to be everyones well known jester, Said as he ran off after the pair of outsiders. Within ten minutes, the two outsiders were both exhausted.

"Why'd you...run so fast?" The purplette asked, gasping for air.

"W-well for one th-thing I'm n-not a people p-p-person. Another is Im soaking wet because of somebody, and its embarassing..." The red head explained, glaring at the purplette, who raised her hands in defense.

"Hey hey. Chill sista, at least you haven't been drenched in zombie guts." The eccentric girl said.

"Wait wha-" That was when the jester had FINALLY caught up with them. Damn, is he slower than a week in the jail or what?

**"That's not very nice Narrator-San." White said to le Narrator.**

**"Shut up and get on with it." The Narrator said.**

So, where were we? oh yeah, White had FINALLY caught up with them.

"There...you are..." The jester said, huffing and puffing for air.

"Eep!" The red head said, hiding behind a very confused purplette.

"Wuss...Hi. I'm Violet." The purplette said, introducing herself. Then she got a good look at a man.

"May I ask...are you a woman?" Yes ladies and gentlemen, she had asked the jester if he was infact a SHE! The Jester just stood there, trying to keep a good poker face and not lose his composure.

"You are aren't you? Or are you just seriously gay?" Violet asked.

"I AM NOT GAY! I WILL SHOW YOU!" The Jester yelled as he grabbed the red head, making her scream.

"HEY! That's my friend." Violet yelled, pulling out a gun.

"WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM?! P-PUT THAT AWAY! YOU COULD HURT SOMEONE!" The red head shreiked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna kill village idiot here." Violet said expressionlessly.

"N-now, let's not be so hasty..." The jester said with a sweat drop, trying to use the red head as a sheild.

"Put...the nice girl...down!" The very pissed off purplette growled.

"Okay okay. Geeze!" The jester said, releasing the other foreigner who ran behind Violet.

"Thanks man whore~." Violet said, suddenly cheery.

"B-be nice..." The red head said.

"Tch, I'm a zombie slayer, I don't do nice. You're just lucky I like you." Violet stated bluntly. The red head just stayed silent.

"Besides, I would be calling you little mermaid by now." Violet said.

"THIS IS NOT A DISNEY MOVIE!" The red head yelled. Violet just looked at the still soaked red head.

"Yehp, definitely like Ariel. Now nut up or shut up." The purplette ordered.

"Hey, erm. I know its none of my business but why is that girl wet?" The jester asked.

"Sorry man whore, it would be kiss and tell with you, see ya~" Violet said as she waved and walked off with the red head.

"Wait a minute! She might catch a cold if she doesnt get out of those clothes." The jester exclaimed.

"Eh?" Violet said. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Violet is really dumb.

"Erm... I-I'm fine with getting a cold." The red head said with a sweat drop.

**"Well this is interesting." Said a randomer with popcorn. **

**"I love this job." Said Le Narrator, taking some of the popcorn.**

"Haha, see, I like you. Come on, I know there's zombies somewhere. hey man whore, tell your boyfriend i'm sorry for him!" Violet said as she walked deeper into the woods. That was when the tiny mask on the jester's belt erupted in laughter.

"'Are you a woman?' that's a good one." Said a stil cackling warden.

"Shut up Joker. We look exactly alike." White said.

"Oh shit your right. GET BACK HERE WHORES!" Said the foul mouthed Joker.

"And what are you going to do if they did come back?" The nice Joker asked.

"Switch places with you and murder the smart ass." The darker Joker said.

"Huh?...LOVE YOU TOO MANWHORE!" Violet yelled back, taking a whilre to register what was shouted to the two foreigners.

"P-p-please calm down..." Said the timid outsider.

"I am calm...I just play by my own rules." The Purplette explained. "But I broke rule number 17 back there...It was DON'T be a hero." Violet finished, causing the red headed teen to gulp. The two walked down more of the forest, when Violet heard something.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"What?" Said the shy girl. Violet waited until she heard another noise.

"Alright ginger, up in the tree, now." The eccentric person asked.

"W-w-wait, WHAT?!" The red head yelled.

"Awwwww, the poor baby's gonna die because she can't climb a tree." Violet said, giving a small childish pout as she checked her gun for ammo.

"KYAAAA!" The red head screamed as she hurriedly climbed the nearest tree.

"Here zombie zombie, come out come out where ever you are." Violet sang as she analysed the area, just as shadows dressed in uniforms came out and began attacking her.

"WHOA SHIT!" Violet yelled as she began firing at the things.

"KYAAAAA! What are those things?!" The red head shouted as the purplette fired at them from the ground.

"Don't ask me, I'm thick as pig shit!" Violet yelled back. After many minutes, she killed them all.

"Okay Ariel, jump." She said. The read head just cried.

"I don't want to die." She exclaimed.

"Okay, your funeral." Violet said as she walked away with her hands in her pockets.

"W-w-wait." The red head said as she jumped off the tree and onto the ground, hurting herself.

"Oooowwwww." The red head groaned.

"That's the spirit ariel, now come o-ooohhhh shiiitaakiiii mushrooms..." Vie said as she sw the warden.

"Oh, hey manwhore, wearing something that suggests you are in fact a guy?" The apparent zombie hunter asked.

"Bitch! Get over here so I can teach you a fucking lesson!" The warden dead-panned.

"Oops, wrong guy, come on Ariel, we have some hunting to do." Violet said, walking the other way.

"H-hunting?!" The red head said in alarm.

"Yeah, who knows whats gonna happen after seeing that shad-Oh fuck." Violet said as she saw another big group of the shadows. Violet just grabbed the other girl nicknamed Ariel by the wrist.

"Okay, on the count of three we run..." Violet instructed to a very frightened red head. The red head only heard the word run, so that's what she did.

"Awww for fuck's sake!"Violet said as she was about to run after the red head, only to be grabbed by her hood which was in the Warden's hands.

"Hey, put me down!" Violet yelled as she tried to put up a fight. The red head heard screams and, without thinking for a minute, ran back.

"P-put her down!" The red head yelled as she kicked the warden in the shins.

"AH YOU FUCKING BITCH!" The warden hollored.

"L-let her g-g-go. S-she is m-m-my friend." The red head said, about to cry. The warden dropped Violet to check his leg, so the red head grabbed Violet's wrist and darted away.

"Nice acting Little rock, you coulda fooled me." Violet said. Violet beleives people are lying when they say they're her friends, because she originally has none.

"I... I wasn't lying..." The red head now also calle Little rock said. Causeing Violet to stop dead, almost causeing "Little rock" to pull her arm clean off. "You weren't?" Violet asked like a confused school girl.

"Do you really think i could stand up to someone so big and scary if it wasnt for a friend in need?" The red head asked, trying to explain it to the slightly ditzy emo nerd.

"Dude, i'm insane. I fight zombies for a living, and you think i'm your friend?!" Violet asked, just staring, then she randomly hugged her into a bone crushing hug.

"YAY! I'M NOT ALONE!" The eccentric purplette yelled.

"W-w-wha-?" The red head asked in shock. Violet released the girl who claimed to be her friend.

"You're the first friend I've ever had." Violet explained.

"That's... I'm sorry..." The red head said, frowning.

"Why sorry?" The purplette asked, clearly confused.

"Really? i've just been killing things since I was fourteen." Violet said.

"A lonely existence is not a good existence at all..." The red head said, hugging Violet.

"Oh..." Said the purplette, not used to these kind of actions. That was when yet another randomer came out from the bushes. Come now, we all know who this is.

"HEY! Are you guys lost too?!" Said the randomer.

"EEP!" The red head foreigner shreiked as she hid behind her friend.

"Umm n- HEY! COOL SWORD MATE!" Violet yelled, pointing to the sword on the directinally challenged knight's belt.

"Want me to test it out on you?" The idiot asked. Violet just smiled.

"Nope, I'm good, I'd rather keep me and Little rock's hearts beating." Violet said.

"Beating?" The knight asked, just as "Little rock" sneezed.

_'I think I should listend to manwhore back there, sorry Ariel.'_ Violet thought.

"Well duh, everyone's heart beats dip shit." The eccentric nerd stated as if it was basic logic.

"Your hearts beat?" Ace asked again.

"No shit Sherlock, and so does yours." Violet said. Ace just laughed, making the girls confused.

"Ha ha~. It is you who is the dip shit 'cause mine and all the other people here in Wonderland's hearts tick." Ace stated. That's when the girl's heard a triggering key word.

"WONDERLAND?!" They both shouted.

**"And my heart wont beat again~" Someone sang.**

**"It fits..." Nightmare said.**

**"No, No fitting songs. Can I PLEASE do my job now?!" Le narrator stressed.**

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, are you saying we're in a story book place?" Violet asked.

"Story book?" Ace asked, very confused.

"Y'know, Alice in Wonderland? The novel? Are you that dense?" Violet asked, knocking on Ace's skull as if it was a door.

"What are you talking about? No. This is real, not a story. Silly girl, ha ha!" Ace said, laughing away as if it was all just a game. Violet just pulled her gun out and held it to his head.

"Alright dumb ass I want answers and I'm getting them." Violet said.

"U-uh, c-can you please p-put the g-g-gun away?" The red head asked. Ace just swung his sword and jumped back.

"So you do want to play~. Ha ha ha~" Ace said, laughing away.

"Hey, Jackass, sit on your fucking ass and lemme talk, jeez." Violet said. Ace just put his sword away.

"Awww. But fighting you would've been fun." Ace pouted. Violet just said

"Hey Little rock, looks like you're gonna have to climb a tree again."

"F-fighting is wrong!" The red head said.

"Sorry Ariel, but this ass hole reeeeaaaallly pisses me off." Violet said.

"W-what?" The red head asked.

"Alright bastard, I'll play." Violet said, loading up her gun.

"ALL RIGHT!" Ace yelled with excitement as he pulled out his sword again.

"Kyaa!" The other outsider yelled as she frantically tried to climb a tree whilst Violet shot at Ace, with him deflecting the bullets.

"Mother of fuck, die already bastard." Violet said, firing again.

"Ha ha! Pretty cheeky for an outsider!" Ace shouted. That was when it happened. The sleeve of violet's lucky Dino-hoodie...was ripped. And she started to growl.

"You...ripped...mY...HOODIE!" Violet screamed as she began to fire at Ace non stop.

"HA HA! Your as hot headed as Peter!" Ace laughed as he continued to dodge and deflect the bullets with ease.

"THIS IS WHY I KILL ZOMBIES FOR A LIVING! THEY DON'T FIGHT BACK!" Violet roared. Yes, never come across Violet and her hoodie, she gets very angry. "Little rock" just sneezed again.

"I'll be two minutes Little rock, this ass hole needs to die first." Violet said, in a really pissed off mood. Ace just laughed as he was having a ball.

"ACE!" Said yet another stranger. Violet was strtled and fell to the ground.

"Peter~ what are you doing here?" Ace asked.

"The queen needs you, and what on earth are you doing with these vile germs?!" The prime minister asked.

"Aww. I was just playing with them." Ace said, putting his sword away.

"Yo Ariel, bunny man here says it's time out, come on down." Violet said.

"N-n-no!" The red head said, shaking her head.

"Don't make me leave you again." Violet said.

"NOOOO!" The still wet foreigner yelled, jumping off the tree and landing on her face.

"ooooowwwww" She groaned.

"And you are?" Peter spat at the two young ladies.

"I-I'm R-R-R-Roxanne." Said the shy red head, who's name we can now reveal is Roxanne, or if you prefer, Roxy.

'It is?' Violet asked inwardly.

"Well hi, I'm Violet, but call me Vie." Th purplette said.

"They have beating hearts." Ace said.

"What?!" Peter asked in surprise.

"Dip shit here thinks that he doesn't have a beating heart." Violet said, pointing to Ace.

"We dont have hearts. We have clocks." Peter sated.

"Huh?" Vie asked in confusion.

"C-clocks?" Roxy asked, even more confused.

"Ooookaaaaayyyy, come on Little rock, let's leave the weirdos." Violet said, walking away.

"O-o-okay." Roxy said, running close behid.

"HEY! COME BACK!" Ace yelled after them, running to them.

"Ace you blundering idiot." Peter sighed, face palming.

Roxy looked back and saw ace running after them, letting out a little scream. Vie saw Ace and paled.

"Shit."She said as the two ran faster.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Ace yelled, still chasing them.

"PISS OFF!" Vie roared to him.

"I have been running too much today." Roxy whimpered, trying to keep up.

"Tell him that!" The purplette said, glancing back to see Ace still after them.

"Yeah right! Just so he can kill me?! Not likely." The red head said.

"Is it just me or did the leaves randomly change colour?" Vie asked. Roxy just looked around.

"That's not...possible?" Roxanne questioned.

"Who fucking cares?! RUUUUN!" Vie said, sprinting as she saw Ace. Roxy ran closely behind.

"OWW! SON OF A WHORE!" Violet yelled as she ran into a gate.

"HA! I GOTCHYA!" Ace shouted as he caught Roxy.

"KYAAA! RAPE!" Roxy yelled.

"HEY! PUT MY FRIEND DOWN!" Vie shouted.

"What the-?" A very confused March hare asked quietly to himself.

"L-Let me go!" Roxanne cried. That was when Vie smirked with a cunning plan. She went up to Ace and kicked him in the crotch. That did the trick, Ace released Roxanne and hunched over into a ball on the ground holding his groin.

"That's for ripping my hoodie..." Vie started, then kicking him again "And that's for raping Little rock." Violet concluded.

"...What did I just see?" A bewildred March hare asked.

"AH!" Roxy yelled, hiding behind a tree.

"Oh hello...That's one hot dog man." Violet said, she for one, can't tell the difference between hare's and dogs, which is why she fails.

"Eh?" Elliot asked.

"Eyes in your sockets puppy." Violet said as Ace was still rolling on the ground in pain.

"My my, I never thought I'd see the knight rolling in pain." Said the Hatter.

"Hey, Little rock, where'd you go?" Vie asked, then she heard Roxy sneeze from her hiding spot.

"You cold?" The purplette asked her friend.

"N-n-no! I-I'm fine!" Roxanne said. Elliot was still shocked by what he saw.

"Who are these fine young ladies then?" The hatter asked in his charming smile.

"N-nobody!" Roxy stuttered as she ducked behind a tree.

"I'm Vie, She's Little rock. Ane you must be the Gay Hatter of this joint." Vie said.

"I beg your pardon?" Blood asked. Oh yes, he was just called a gay hatter by a zombie slayer, that has to be the highlight of your day.

"H-hey... i-i-i think you should b-b-be nice..." Roxy whispered to Vie. Blood just pointed his gun at Vie.

"Oh goody, another gun fight." violet said as she pulled out her gun.

"Uuuhhh Blood, I don't think this is such a good idea..." Elliot stated.

"Uhhh Vie... I think you made him mad..." Roxy whispered.

"You have 3 seconds to apologize before I kill you." Blood stated bluntly.

"Jeez, grouchy much? Sorry." Violet said.

"I-I'm really s-sorry about her sir!" Roxy apologised to the hatter.

"I feel sorry for goldilocks here." Vie said.

"What?" Elliot asked, Roxy just elbowed Vie.

"Ow, hey! What was that for?!" Violet asked as she felt pain from her friends elbowing.

"I believe you need to be taught some manners." Blood said.

"Oh no." Roxy said, trying to pull Vie's arm and run.

"I do have manners...I just don't use them." Violet stated. Now...we all surely know that Vie here clearly doesn't have manners.

"I can see that." Blood said, suddenly bored.

"Vie! Come on! He has a gun!" Roxy said.

"And I have a fucking backside." Vie stated. For those of you who don't understand that term, she means ass. As to why she said that in an act to be smart, we'll never know.

"What? You're not from america are you?" Roxy asked.

"Nahp! I'm from the UK." Violet stated.

"Well that's cool but it won't matter IF WE GET SHOT!" Roxy yelled.

"Pffft, bitch please, zombie slayer right infront of ya." Violet stated as if it was so completely obvious.

"These are people, not zombies." Roxy argued, just as Blood grabbed Vie and pointed his gun to her head, which seems impossible due to the size of it.

"I think the other miss should run along now. " Blood said, clearly annoyed.

"W-w-what?!" Roxanne asked.

"Not on my watch ass hole." The purplette said as if this were a normal situation.

"You can't really talk now can you?" Blood asked, pressing his gun even harder into what could be his victim's head.

"Jesus, you sound like on of the rich slobs from my area." Vie stated.

"Stop talking." Blood ordered.

"Nope." The purplette replied. Blood just sighed and pushed Vie towards Elliot.

"Elliot! Take care of this one! I have neither the time nor the patience for her." Blood said as he walked away.

"Oh, well hello there Goldilocks." Vie said walking over to the March hare happier than she should be.

"Hey chicky rabbit, what's going on here?" A little boy in blue asked.

"Oh my Jesus you're so cute." Violet gushed upon seeing him. Roxy just sweat dropped.

"And why are there two pretty ladies here?" Said a red one, pulling Roxy out from behind the tree.

"KYAA!" Roxy shreiked as she tried to pull away.

"Can I stay here?!" Violet asked all excited. Heh, who'd of thought that a zombie slayer had such a soft spot.

"WHAAA?!" Elliot and Roxy shouted.

"These midgets are soooooo cool." Violet said hugging one of the twins.

"You must be crazy to want to stay with these people!" Roxy retorted.

"Little rock, its that time to nut up or shut up, and I'm nutting up." Violet said, as if it made so much sense.

"Hey! Why is this pretty lady wet? It's not good to stay in wet clothes!" The red twin that we all know as Dum said.

"She's the little mermaid...Ok, she fell in a fountain, and then we ran from a gay ginger and his boyfriend." Violet said with a smile.

"Don't tell everybody!" Roxy yelled.

"Then we played with this bastard here." Violet stated, pointing to a still rolling on the ground Ace.

"H-h-he called us outsiders." Roxy said

"I thought there was something different about you." Elliot said, snapping his fingers when it all made sense to him.

"OUTSIDERS?!" The twins asked all excited.

"Whats?" Vie asked, not quite catching on.

"Chicky rabbit. They can stay here at the mansion with us, right? I mean they are outsiders." Dee said.

"No." Roxy bluntly said.

"WHY?! These two are adorable, who wouldn't stay here?!" Vie objected.

"Well you can't stay in those clothes like that! So your staying!" Dum told Roxy.

"YA-Awww, does this mean I'll have to get rid of my lucky hoodie?" Violet asked, looking at her ripped hoodie. Dee just grabbed Violet's arm and dragged her to the mansion.

"I'm sure one of the maids can fix that right up~ Now come on!" Dee said with glee. Dum grabbed Roxy's arm and dragged her behind them.

"W-wait! NO! s-stop! Please!" Roxy said, trying to pull away. Elliot just stood there, confused as ever.

"...W-what just happened?" The hare questioned, following them, leaving Ace to roll on the ground in pain.

"BYE ASS HOLE~" Violet shouted to the knight.

So after about half an hour, Violet had her hoodie back and began her search for her friend.

"Little rock! Where are you?!" Violet called as if it was hide and seek.

"THERE IS NO WAY IM COMING OUT!" Roxy shouted behind a door to what Vie beleived led to a bathroom.

"Little rock? Are you hiding?" Violet asked.

"OF COURSE! This is so embarassing..." Roxy replied.

" 'bet it's not that bad, the maid almost stitched the hoodie wrong." Vie stated.

"There is no way im leaving this room!" Roxy yelled. Her purple heaired friend smirked as a nplan bubbled up into her...some what small brain.

"I heard those shadow thingies haunt that room." She stated.

"KYAAAAA!" Roxy screamed as she ran out of the room wearing a maid's dress. Violet just whistled.

"Ooh la laa~. That's enough to make a gay man straight." Violet said.

"Sh-shut up! I-i-its not fu-funny!" The red head yelled, a deep blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Hey, it wasn't funny when a maid which was a guy took my hoodie and wouldn't quit staring at me." Violet stated. Roxy just frowned.

"I hate wearing dresses... They make me so uncomfortable..." She sighed.

"And I hate dudes staring at me without my hoodie, especially since my top's a bikini." Violet said.

"Why dont you wear a proper shirt then?!" Roxy aske in a suggestive way.

"...Would you believe me if I told you?" The purplette asked.

"I dont know. depends on the reason." Roxy said. Violet just sighed.

"Well...I was at the beach with my family, and the zombie shit happened at the time." She said bluntly.

"Oh?" Roxy asked.

"Yehp, I watched everyone in my family get eaten." The purplette said in a depressed way.

"Oh..." Roxy said.

"Oh well, that's all done and forgotten about, now, let's go find Goldilocks and the three bears~" Violet cheered.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO WALK AROUND THIS PLACE DRESSED LIKE THIS!" Roxy yelled.

"Ok fine, wanna borrow my hoodie? The maid dude washed the blood stains out." Violet asked, starting to unzip her posession.

"And you will walk around in your bikini?!" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, that's what friends do." Violet said, speaking what she thought was right. The red head just blushed.

"T-thanks... But... I guess wearing this wont be so embarassing since there are others wearing the same thing here..." Roxy said.

"...This because I got stared at by that dude back there?" Vie asked, clearly not impressed.

"O-okay... Lets g-go look for them. Lead the way." Roxy said.

"oka- oh look, I found goldlocks and one of the bears! HI!" Violet shouted down the hall when they conveniently paused at the other end of the hallway. Roxy did her usual hide herself behind Vie.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be nervous." Vie whispered.

"I never said anything like that." Roxy whispered back, blushing. I bet Roxy's glad that Vie is a tad taller, you?

"Blood, it seems they are Outsiders." Elliot said when the two were still out of ear shot. Blood just smirked.

"Really now?" He asked, formulating a very twisted plan.

"Jeez, here, take this, and don't expect this to happen all the time though." Violet sighed, taking her hoodie off.

"N-n-no! I couldnt possibly t-take your hoodie." Roxy said.

"Ariel, where I'm from, you're bad ass to wear a bikini, now shut up and take it." Vie said, shoving it to her. Roxy just did as Violet said. That was when Blood walked down to the two foreigners.

"I aplogize for ealier ladies." Blood said cooly. Who senses a date rape happening here? Anyone?

"W-why th-the sudden change of h-heart?" Roxy stuttered to the Mafia leader.

"I was out of line earlier. And young miss, I apologize for pointing that gun to you earlier." Blood said, apologizing to Vie.

"... Touch me again...You're dead." Violet said. She has a looky but no touchy regime about her.

"Vie... Dont make him angry again..." Roxanne whispered to her friend.

"So...Nice place you have here." Violet said to Blood.

"Oh? you like it?" The mafioso asked with a smirk.

"Yehp, its even bigger than Buckingham palace." Violet said.

"YOU HAVE BEEN TO BUCKINGHAM PALACE?!" The red head shreiked. That must be amazing to her.

"Yeah~ And Big Ben too. " Vie said with a little V-sign.

"That's so cool." Roxy said.

"Erm... What are you talking about?" Elliot asked, meeting up with the group.

"Places I've been to in the city I lived in." Violet said.

"There's nothing in my area..." Roxy sighed.

"Well, what USED to be the city I loved in." Vie said.

"I beg your pardon?" Blood asked.

"Nothing...So, can I talk to Goldilocks please?" Violet asked.

"Wha-? Are you talking about me?!" Elliot asked.

"Are there any other blonds with eyes here?" Vie asked, meaning his answer would anser his previous question.

"Why would you want to talk to me?" Elliot asked, confused.

"Just shut up and come with." Vie said, walking away.

"O-okay." Elliot said as he followed.

"W-what about me?!" Roxy asked.

"You can stay with Daddy bear here." Violet said, pointing to Blood as she left them along with Elliot.

"Eep!" Roxy gasped, blushing.

"Does she always leave you like this?" Blood asked.

"I-I-I dont kn-know..." The red head replied.

"You mean to say you two only met recently?" Blood asked.

"Y-yes.." Roxy said.

Back with Violet and Elliot, they were walking back to the gates.

"So goldilocks, can you help me get rid of ass hole?" Vie asked, referring to Ace when she says Ass hole.

"What?" Elliot asked, not paying much attention.

"That brown haired guy who was rolling around earlier, can you help me kill him?" Violet asked.

"What? Why? Although I myself am not a huge fan of him..." Elliot questioned.

"That ass hole ripped my hoodie earlier, and he tried to kill me and Little rock." Vie said.

"Seems to be a legit reason." Elliot said.

"Let's go then." Vie smiled as she went to pull out her gun, then her smile faltered.

"Bitch." She said as she realised her friend had her gun.

"LITTLE ROCK!" Vie hollored.

"Little rock?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, that's my friend's nickname." Violet smiled.

"That's a weird name." Elliot stated.

Meanwhile with Blood and Roxy, they continued to have a rather awkward conversation.

"Hmmm...So strange to be friends with someone when you barely know them...Oh, it seems it's time for tea." Blood suddenly said as he dragged Roxy with him.

"WAH!" Roxy shreiked.

"You sound so frightened my dear." Blood chuckled.

"P-p-please let me go!" Roxanne said. Then started to cry when he pulle harder on her arm.

"WAH! Please let me go." She cried.

"Hm? I think I heard the other miss calling you." Blood said.

"Y-yes. VIE! V-VIE! HELP!" Roxy hollored. Violet only faintly heard her shouts.

"ARIEL! LITTLE ROCK! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Vie yelled as she heard her name being called.

"I-I'm out here! let go of me!" Roxy cried at Blood, who ignored her. That was when vie finall found the two.

"There you are Arie-...Awkwarrrrrrrd." The purplette said when she met the hatter and her friend in a very promising situation. That was when Elliot came into the picture.

"What's going on here?" Elliot asked.

"Little rock?" Vie asked.

"I would rather you called the other miss by her real name Miss Vie." Blood said.

"What is you're real name anyway?" Vie asked. Roxy scoffed.

"Are you serious?" The red head asked.

"Hey, I'm forgetful." Violet said.

_'She doesn't have to know that I have selective memory loss, right?'_ She thought to herself.

"It's Roxanne, or just Roxy." Roxy told her.

"Oh right, yeah, anyway you have my gun and I need it." Vie said.

"S-sorry?" Roxy asked as she paled at the words of her haveing Vie's gun.

"Yeah, you have my hoodie, my gun's in it." Violet stated.

"O-okay." The red head said as she removed the hoodie and handed it to the zombie slayer. Vie just walked off again.

"GOLDILOCKS! SHIFT!" The eccentric girl shouted. If non of you understood her, she said move it, as in Elliot was to follow, which he did.

"H-HEY! Don't leave me with him." Roxy said, pointing to Blood.

"My my, you look fine in that dress young miss." Blood said.

"KYAA!" Roxy screamed as she ran towards Vie, who was already on her way down the path to the gates where Ace was left. That was when Violet realised that Roxanne had joined them.

"Oh, hey Little-rock. Coming to watch me kill Ass hole?" Vie asked.

"I highly d-doubt that he'll still be there, after all, you did kick his crotch." Roxanne stated.

"That was you?" Elliot asked Vie, who just nooded. Violet then ran down to the gate, dropping her hoodie in the process.

"Fuck." Vie said as she slumped against the gate.

"I told you so." Roxy said, walking up with Elliot.

"Remind me again why you're killing him." Elliot said.

"Because he ripped my hoodie and he tried to rape my friend." Vie stated, just as Blood walked up.

"But you two only just met." Blod said.

"Yeah...actually, she's the real reason behind why I got wet." Roxy said, glaring at her friend. Blood just chuckled.

"It's not that funny." Violet said.

"I-it's not funny i-in the slightest." Roxy said.

"It was when you fell in though." Said Vie, sniggering at the memory.

"SH-SHUT UP!" Roxy yelled. That was when Blood finally got a good look at Vie.

"Miss Vie, what exactly are you wearing?" Blood asked.

"Don't you know clothes when you see them?" Vie asked.

"I haven't seen anything of the sort of what you're wearing." Blood stated.

"You shitting with me? You haven't seen converse, shorts, a bikini top and...Say, where's my Dino hoodie?" Vie asked. The others looked at eachother in confusion.

"SHIT!" Vie yelled as she went in a desperate hunt for her hoodie.

"That must be special to her." Elliot said.

"Y-you can say that again." Roxy said as the three people watched Violet hunt down her hoodie.

"HAH! Found it!~" Vie chimed as she put it on. When she walked backed to the gate, the time suddenly changed.

"What?" Vie asked.

"W-w-why did the time randomly change?" Roxy asked.

"Because that's what happens in our world. Time changes differently. It's certainly better than that dreadful daylight, now come, you girls must be hungry." Blood said, smirking.

"We have the best tea in wonderland here." Elliot stated.

"Tea?" Vie asked.

"Why yes. Is there something wrong?" Blood asked.

"I absoloutely...HATE tea. It's the most disgusting thing in the whole mother fucking planet. Who would drink boiled leaf juice?" Vie asked. Blood and Elliot just stared.

"How can one possibly hate tea?" Blood asked.

"I-I'm not a fan either." Roxanne said.

"Well, that can't stop you two from enjoying yourselves." Blood sighed. As they walked down to the gardens, Vie noticed that Blood was taking a few glances in her direction which made her uneasy.

"Say, you know, I'm not actually that hungry, why don't you guys enjoy yourselves while I go hit the hay." Vie said. Roxy caught on with what she was doing and yawned.

"Y-yeah, me too." Roxy said.

"Why Miss Violet, you look as lively as the twins put together." Blood stated, that's when Violet faked a yawn.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely needing some sleep...NIGHT!" She yelled as she grabbed Roxy by the wrist and and ran back towards the mansion.

"As soon as we wake up, we're leaving. I can't stand standing within ten miles of that gay assed hatter." Violet said.

"I kind of g-guessed that. " Roxanne said as the two follwed a maid to their rooms.

"This room here is for miss Violet. Miss Roxanne's room is down two doors on the right." A maid told them.

"Thank you." Roxy said as she walked down the hall to her room and Violet walked into hers.

Back in the garden, Blood had a plan formulating. And we all know that when Dupre plans something, it's nothing good.

"Elliot, it seems I have grown quite tired myself, I will be retiring to my room." He said to his subordinate, standing up and walking away.

"O-okay? Bye Blood." Elliot said. Blood walked down the halls of his mansion, getting nearer to Violet's room which he purposely asked a maid to have next to his room.

"Violet, where are you hiding?" He whispered with a dark chuckle. Vie heard this and scrambled quickly under her bed. Just as she did so, Blood opened the door to the room where she was supposedly sleeping in.

"Where on earth is she?" The hatter sighed, he looked about the room, then started to walk towards the wardrobe where he assumed she may be hiding in. That's when Vie's plan backfired. She sneezed the most highpitched sneeze ever, honestly, it was like a quinea pig squeal.

"shit" Vie mutered as Blood walked over to the bed and looked under the bed to see her there. He just chuckled at her stupidity.

"Why are you under there?" He asked.

"Because I like sleeping on floors." Violet said, trying to keep a decent poker face. Blood just smirked, went to lock the door and came back.

"Come on out of there." Blood said, trying to reach over to her, she just backed away and curled up into a ball.

"No..." She said.

"I would let you stay down here miss Vie but I'm afraid there isn't enough room for us." Blood smirked. Violet caught on with his plan and tried to back away further.

"I like it here." She said.

"Don't be scared miss Vie, I wont hurt you~" Blood chuckled darkly, reaching further. Vie realised she was backed up as far as she would go.

_'shit'_ She thought as she pulled her hood right over her head.

"Night." She said, that was when Blood finally grabbed her and started to gently pull at her to get her out.

"Let me go." She said, fighting against him. Blood just sighed and used force to completely pull her out from under the bed and then thre her on the bed. He then positioned himself over her body.

"This...can not be happening." Violet said. Blood just smirked and started to kiss her neck, which of course sent shivers down her spine. Then she remembered something.

"Did I tell you I can't do this until I'm married because of my religion?" She asked. Blood just laughed. Vie for one didn't find it funny as she was not kidding, she is really religious. She then started to fight against him, Blood got annoyed and decided to fool her. Pretend he was releasing her, by unlocking the door.

"I suppose you wont let me have what I want.." Blood sighed, then his smirk returned.

"Unless." He said. Violet just smiled and walked over to him, fooling him that he was about to get a kiss from her, then he was kicked in his groin and Violet had stole his key and ran to Roxanne's room, locking the door upon entering.

"W-What? Who's there?" Roxy asked.

"Little rock, it's just me." Violet said, scared out of her wits.

"What's going on?" Roxy asked, still half asleep.

"Blood came in my room...I was under the bed, he pulled me out, tried to do that with me, he unlocks the door, I kick him and then...yeah." Violet said, then there was banging at the door.

"Miss Vie? Are you in here?" Said a pissed off hatter in pain.

"Oh shit Vie, what'd you do now?" Roxy asked. Don't worry, she only cusses when she's sleepy.

"I JUST FUCKING TOLD YOU!" Vie yelled.

"Mister Blood, can't it just wait until the morning? People are trying to sleep." Roxy said.

"I agree with her." Vie said, hiding under her bed.

"It can't, there is some unfinished business with Miss Vie that needs done." Blood said. Seeing as he wasn't going to leave, Vie got up from under the bed.

"Time to nut up or shut up." Vie said, opening the door and walking out, Vie realised what Blood meant and bolted out of bed.

_'Oh no he doesn't'_ The red head thought as she was going to save her friend, falling over onto her face in the process.

"You did a foolish thing miss Vie." Blood growled as he pinned her to a wall.

"I'm glad I did it." Violet said. Blood started kissing her again. Vie just rolled here eyes and kicked him, then locked him in his room. She went back to Roxy's room to see that her friend was crying.

"Little rock?" Vie asked, kneeling down next to her.

"I wanna go home." She sobbed. Vie looked at her and sighed.

"I wish my home was still a home." Violet told her.

"I miss my school, my friends, family...Everything." Roxy said. Vie just hugged her.

"I know, but hey, if you never did come here, would you have met me?" Vie asked, smiling warmly. Roxy just laughed a little. For once, Violet seemed like an understanding person.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Roxy said as she and Vie both got up. Roxy climbed into the bed and Vie quickly locked the door incase the hatter came in. Roxy just laughed some more.

"We're definitely leaving tomorrow." Vie said, slumping onto a couch.

"Yeah." Roxy said.

"Night Roxy." Vie said.

"Night." Roxy smiled.

_'So she does know my name. Well, alright Wonderland, show us what you've got.'_ The red head thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**Wow, that's just, asdfghkl, that's the longest thing I've ever wrote, ever. So yeah, hope you enjoyed and don't expect chapter 2 out so soon, because it may also be long. please review.**


End file.
